


[PODFIC] cursed fork

by Loolph



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: There is a cursed fork in Steve’s cutlery drawer.It is too small, and slightly bent, like Steve accidentally warped it and then inexpertly bent it back into shape with his enormous shovel hands. It does not match any of the other cutlery. It only has three tines.Bucky hates it.





	[PODFIC] cursed fork

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cursed fork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677310) by [canistakahari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari). 



To my eternal merriment, this story (inspired, among others with [this post](https://hawfstuff.com/post/180159812210/apophenic-ocelles-its-nice-to-know-im-doing)) had given me so much grieve while recording, that I'm not even joking. It was tough not because of difficult words' pronunciation or any tongue twisting conglomeration of sentences - just the sheer hilarity of it all had nearly killed me. It was unbelievably hard to keep a serious face and professional voice, because I was tricked into bursting, laughing out loud every other paragraph. 

So, fighting the giggles with all my might even now, I sincerely thank dear canistakahari for posting blanket permission to podfic the story. I hope you will LOL with it, too.

Music: [Voodoo Woman by Koko Taylor](https://youtu.be/SIj-onbFtX4)

For the download version, you can also click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sp9uu23fpeezsu3/cursed_fork_by_canistakahari.mp3/file).


End file.
